Para Cada Heroe su Kryptonita
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: Y para Alfred no era la excepcion; sin importar la heridas que tenga vive en las nubes y Matthew es el unico que se da cuenta de su debilidad. One-shot


_Bueno, esto es un one-shot que escribí mientras estaba algo, vamos a decir, algo fuera de lugar, pero no les explicare, así que no se preocupen. Pues, espero que les guste el one-shot, y disfruten. Además recuerdo me habían pedido a Alfred… ¿Dónde fue? No me acuerdo si fue aquí o en facebook…pero nada, después me acuerdo._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, lamentablemente.**

**Advertencia: Sangre, insultos, OCC y violencia mínima**

* * *

><p>Ojos color amatistas se fijaron detenidamente al rubio frente a él. Estaba algo inquieto, bueno, para el siempre es de esa manera, pero hoy parecía más inquieto de lo normal. Matthew lo siguió observando detenidamente, estaba vestido en traje, como es pedido por Alemania, en eso estaba bien. Pero, Matthew no podía sacarse ese sentido dentro de sí que le decía que algo andaba mal.<p>

Quizás sería porque él era el segundo que le tocaba decir el discurso, y sabiendo como los demás tomaran sus ideas y opiniones, estaba así; lo que era algo inusual de su parte. Alfred siempre tiene esos aires de optimismo más arriba de su cabeza, el siempre está dándose halagos de héroe y también el que dice que seguirá sus propias opiniones hasta el final, así que verlo de esa manera era algo muy fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Alfred, estas bien? — el canadiense pregunto sin temor alguno, el siendo como es, no tiene que preocuparse en que sus cometarios molestaran a los demás, nadie nunca se da cuenta que el está ahí en primer lugar.

Sonrió cuando unos ojos azules brillantes lo miraron con cautela, inspeccionando cada detalle. Matthew no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su hermano inclinar la cabeza en confusión, el canadiense sabia porque.

—Matthew, tu hermano ¿Me recuerdas Alfred? — Matthew dijo con calma, pero puso énfasis en la pregunta a ver que sucedía entre los dos. Pasaron un par de minutos para que Alfred reaccionara y se percatara que el que estaba frente a él era su hermano Matthew.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mejor que nunca! — contesto espontáneamente el americano con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja justo como lo había previsto Matthew; por eso sonrió. Alfred nunca cambia, y nunca cambiara de personalidad sin importar los problemas que tenga. El es de esas personas que para darse cuenta tiene que darle a la piedra con su frente, pero con todo y eso Alfred sigue igual, sin importar cuantas veces le dé a la piedra de la vida.

—Alfred, bastardo infeliz, cállate la boca, interrumpes— tanto él como Matthew voltearon a mirar, era el británico que ni siquiera se digno en voltearse para dirigirles esos insultos, bueno, mejor dicho, para decirle eso a Alfred, que era, según Arthur, el que molestaba. Alfred miro a Matthew y sonrió inocentemente, que aunque feliz, Matthew pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermano…era una mezcla de tristeza tratando de ser felicidad para solo terminar en siendo vacios, monótonos, sin personalidad alguna.

—Bueno, ese es mi punto de vista. América, tu turno— Matthew no despego ni por un instante su mirada del evento. Observo cuando Alemania tomo su asiento para luego Alfred levantarse e ir al podio, pero en el trayecto Matthew podía oír los más crueles y perversos comentarios sobre su hermano, y no duda que Alfred lo escuchaba también, solo era que actuaba indiferente.

Sus pasos terminaron, su cara infantil e inocente se levanto hacia los demás mientras que sus ojos azules sigilosamente inspeccionaban cada rincón de la sala. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar la madera mientras que una de sus piernas, al parecer, involuntariamente se movía. Aunque Alfred ya estaba empezando con su discurso los comentarios seguían cada vez más fuertes y crueles. Alfred siguió normalmente pese a esto, Matthew estaba seguro de que Alfred si los escuchaba pero seguía sin importar.

—Alfred…— Matthew susurro entre dientes, palabras en vano porque quizás Alfred ya se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí y de que hubo una corta interacción con él. Pese a eso Matthew quería sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible, el no sabía cuánto más Alfred iba a resistir.

—Alfred, de verdad lo que dices no hace sentido para nadie— Matthew rápidamente volteo a su derecha, donde Alemania se levanto de su asiento y acomodo su corbata, sin mirar al americano que se había detenido en la mitad de su escrito. —Vamos a tomar unas horas de descanso, mientras tanto, arregla esas oraciones para que SI parezcan discursos—

Alfred solo sonrió felizmente mientras saco una pluma de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir nuevamente sin importarle o darle riendas sueltas al asunto. Matthew se le acerco y se detuvo justo a su lado colocando una mano en su hombro mientras que miraba lo que escribía Alfred en el papel.

— ¿Alfred, te ayudo? — pregunto tímidamente el canadiense cuando se percato que Alfred no estaba arreglando las oraciones, ni añadiendo, sino que estaba felizmente haciendo garabatos en las esquinas del papel. Seguramente estaba más que seguro de sí mismo y de las palabras que había escrito en primer lugar. —Toma lo que yo escribí, además nadie me hace caso —

Alfred solo soltó una leve carcajada y miro al canadiense que estaba confundido a su lado. Matthew no entendía que cosa hacía gracia en esa petición. —Nah, estoy bien. Mis opiniones son las mejores. ¿Verdad? Bueno, me voy tengo hambre—

—Ummm…está bien— Matthew tartamudeo algo confundido mirando como su hermano salía de la sala silbando "_God Bless America_" felizmente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El canadiense solo sonrió, su hermano sí que era algo especial, de verdad no había palabras para describirlo.

* * *

><p>Matthew entro con toda la calma del mundo a la sala, no se preocupo en llegar a tiempo ya que nadie le daba mucha importancia o ninguna. Se sentó en su respectivo asiento mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su bebida para luego percatarse de que todas las demás naciones estaban alteradas.<p>

—Perder el tiempo, eso es lo que hago esperando por ese idiota— Matthew no tuvo ni que mirar para saber quién era el dueño de dichas palabras, solo por el acento y tono de ellas, sabía perfectamente que era Arthur.

— ¿Pero, donde esta, aru? — el canadiense miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su hermano era el que faltaba en la sala, y como nadie percataba de que él estaba ahí, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Alfred, pero este nunca contesto. Así que empezó a preocuparse por su ausencia.

La única opción que Matthew tuvo fue levantarse de su silla y salir a buscarlo, él sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Alfred… ¿Dónde estás? — se pregunto mentalmente mientras que dentro del elevador escribía un mensaje de texto, que cuando termino volvió a llamar al celular del americano, pero este decía que su llamada había sido enviada a un buzón; esto lo preocupaba mas y a la vez lo enfurecía. Muchos pensamientos corrieron en su mente. Quizás el se esté preocupando por puro vicio mientras que Alfred quizás este metido en un _McDonald's _habiendo olvidado hasta la junta. Sí, eso era lo más probable, o también que se haya perdido.

Salió rápidamente de el elevador y se dirigió rápidamente al _lobby_ del lugar donde le pregunto a una joven si había visto a su hermano, además, antes de entrar a la junta tiene que enlistarse con los nombres humanos y si salen, informar su paradero.

—Perdón, pero ¿podría avanzar? — al escuchar esta petición la joven acelero el proceso, ya que estaba haciendo dos cosas a la misma vez y no le estaba dando importancia a ninguna de las dos.

—El señor Jones se fue a su habitación de hotel. ¿Algo mas en que pueda bridarle ayuda? — Matthew negó con la cabeza y salió más que ligero del lugar para dirigirse al hotel, el cual solo era unas cuadras, podía ir sin pedir un taxi, y precisamente eso fue lo que hizo.

Le tomo unos cuantos minutos al llegar al lugar, y sabiendo la habitación ni se preocupo en preguntar a la recepcionista del hotel. Tomo el elevador y unos cuantos segundos ya estaba frente a la habitación.

— ¿Alfred, estas ahí? — Matthew toco dos a tres veces a la puerta, pero nadie, o en este caso, Alfred la abrió. Espero más tiempo, quizás Alfred ni escucho los golpes, así que toco, pero más fuerte que la primera vez. Nadie contesto.

— ¡Alfred, ábreme! — grito el canadiense, pero su grito solo salió en un simple susurro y nada más, y no importaba el esfuerzo que hacía para subir el tono siempre salía igual de bajo. Al ver que nadie contestaba le dio vuelta a la cerradura y encontró que estaba abierta.

Sigilosamente Matthew camino por la habitación, todo estaba en orden, excepto las los cajones de guardar ropa que estaban en el piso. El canadiense miro confundió y detenidamente al lugar donde estaba los cajones y encontró unas tapas blancas. Confundido aun más, Matthew se bajo al suelo encontrando debajo de la cama envases de píldoras vacías.

— ¡Alfred! — Matthew temblorosamente se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al baño, se asusto cuando vio sangre en la cerradura de la puerta al igual que pequeñas manchas pintadas en la pared. — ¡Alfred, ábreme! ¿Qué hiciste? —

No tuvo ni que forcejear con la puerta, ya que esta abrió fácilmente. Al entrar lo primero que sus oídos escucharon fue el sonido del agua de la ducha. Rápidamente el canadiense, sin perder tiempo movió las cortinas para ver a su hermano arrinconado en una esquina del piso de la ducha, todo mojado y ensangrentado — ¿Alfred? —

Ojos azules algo sorprendidos se fijaron en unos violetas preocupados. Ninguno de los dos sabía o tenía que decir ante la situación.

Finalmente, al parecer, el que empezó a tartamudear un poco fue el americano al ver que su hermano se arrodillo frente a él mirandolo. — ¿Mattie…que haces aquí? —

Matthew no dijo nada solo inspeccionó a su hermano detenidamente, encontró que las mangas largas de su camisa blancas habían sido esgarradas y lo único que se veía en sus brazos era el torrente de sangre pasear por ellos. Matthew delicadamente tomo las manos entre las suyas y las miro. Estaban llenas de cortaduras, al igual que sus muñecas, de donde la sangre no paraba de brotar. — ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te lastimas a ti mismo? —

—En verdad, lo hago desde que me hice independiente— Matthew abrió los ojos en asombro antes las palabras escuchadas. Era difícil creer que Alfred, el más optimista de todos, hace este tipo de cosas a su cuerpo. —No duele, no siento nada. Igual que las píldoras, puedo tomar mas de diez envases y no me hace el efecto que quiero—

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo vuelvas hacer Alfred…NUNCA! — Matthew dijo alarmado, apretando las manos heridas del americano, el cual sonrió con la más inocente sonrisa posible.

—Mattie, tu hermano es un héroe, una súper nación, una potencia mundial…en verdad no es nada, es algo normal— dejo salir una leve carcajada mientras que Mathew negaba aterrado con su cabeza. Alfred solo soltó el agarre de unas de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de Matthew, dejando rastros de sangre en ella. —De verdad, estoy bien. Mejor que nunca…mis opiniones siguen siendo las mejores…—

—Alfred…prométeme que no vas a volver a hacer esto… ¡Júramelo! — el canadiense dijo en voz de suplica mientras que su mano libre se poso encima de la de Alfred, ya la sangre había manchado parte de la vestimenta del canadiense.

—No puedo hacer ese juramento — indicó el joven rubio sonriendo normalmente como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado. —Además, tengo que tener obstáculos que superar…todos los héroes tienen—

Matthew se estaba molestando por la manera de hablar de su hermano ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que sus brazos estaban sangrando? ¿Qué inclusive no sentía la cortadura que el mismo se propino en el cuello? ¿Qué ni siquiera sabe cuántas píldoras ingirió? Seriamente que Alfred vivía en otro universo lejos, pero muy lejos del real.

— ¡Alfred por favor, reacciona! ¿En qué mundo vives?— Matthew puso sus manos en los hombros de Alfred y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo arremetió contra la pared fría. La única reacción de Alfred abrir los sus ojos añiles en asombro para luego de eso inclinar la cabeza en confusión.

Matthew lentamente cayó en cuenta de que era mejor dejarlo así, si su hermano era feliz de esa manera que más puede el pedir. Si, así lo prefería, un chico despistado que no hace caso a lo que los demás realmente dicen u opinan de él. El cual se va al final con su opinión aunque no sea la correcta, y sobretodo que se crea un héroe. Sí, que crea en la libertad de todo hombre, que crea en la igualdad de derechos para todos, sin importar procedencia. Si, así es como lo quiere, que crea que sin importar el problema siempre haya un final feliz.

Además esas heridas, como nación, son pasajeras, y no le duelen porque Alfred ha recibido golpes más fuertes que cortaduras y se ha levantado con frente en alto y bandera en mano.

— ¿Alfred, sabes qué? — Matthew sonrió, al quitar toda la fuerza de encima de su hermano, y sentarse finalmente, mirando el agua caer encima de ambos.

— ¿Qué Mattie? — dijo Alfred, con la misma sonrisa clavada en sus dientes.

—Se te olvida algo— una leve carcajada salió de la boca del canadiense al ver como Alfred buscaba el elemento que le faltaba. Movía su cabeza de lado a lado mientras parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. —Puedes llorar, no es de cobardes, ¿sabes porque? —

Alfred coloco un dedo entre sus labios y movió su cabeza en un no, Matthew solo suspiro al ver esto, de verdad que su hermano era un caso especial. — ¿Por qué Mattie? —

—Porque los héroes también lloran…— y Matthew estaba más que seguro de eso.

* * *

><p><em>De verdad, no sé como termino así que sus quiero saber que piensan de esto, si está bien o debe ser borrado. Lo escribí en un momento crítico.<em>

**Review**


End file.
